2. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to skin sensitivity measurements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of measuring skin sensitivity to electrical stimulation wherein the same accurately and precisely records a patient's sensitivity to electrical stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Predetermined knowledge of skin sensitivity is utilized in a variety of medical applications prior to application of a variety of medial treatments utilizing electrical energy. Heretofore, however, skin sensitivity has been considered a constant value and accordingly misapplication of quantitative and qualitative electrical energy directed to a patient results in a misapplication and misuse of such medical tools. Prior art skin sensitivity tests have typically utilized mechanical prick stimulation or electrical stimulators with controlled voltage or current. It has been determined, however, that skin sensitivity is at variance relative to various portions of an individual's body, and furthermore that skin sensitivity is subject to change in minimal time sequences. Accordingly, skin sensitivity immediately prior to medical application of electrical energy to a patient is required to ascertain an individual's skin sensitivity to a particularized location and a particularized time interval prior to medical treatment. Examples of prior art medical treatments utilizing electrical stimulation may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,142 to Ross, et al. wherein a method for biofeedback training of an individual to produce tactile sensations on the skin is provided where one or more electrical characteristics and sensations thereof is experienced by the individual to alter a condition to modify the tactile sensation resultant from the electrical stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,742 to Hassel, et al. sets forth electrical stimulation of a muscle group on an individual when provided for re-education and/or applification of muscle control where motor control has suffered impairment due to injury and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,513 to Konno sets forth a method and apparatus for detecting muscle fatigue based on an input signal directed from a patient to a recorder apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,474 to Gentry, et al. sets forth an electrical diagnosis method and apparatus wherein electrical impulse is received from transducers applied to a skin surface of an individual and recorded within a recording apparatus of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,666 to Strian, et al. sets forth the use of electrical current and recording to measure thermal sensitivity of the human peripheral nervous system directed throughout the skin surface of an individual to effect recording of sensation felt by heat or cold application to an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method of measuring skin sensitivity to electrical stimulation wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in coordination and construction to properly determine relative skin sensitivity on an individual at a predetermined time interval and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.